Dreaming
by cutieismynam
Summary: Lindsay deals with Danny being stuck in the Panic room. Set after Trapped
1. Chapter 1

When Mac had told Lindsay that Danny was stuck in a panic room she had acted like nothing was wrong. She didn't push for details and refrained from calling him that very moment just to hear his voice, to make sure he was okay. She was worried about him but more than she should have been. She wasn't even sure why. Sure she and Danny were friends but that was it. She had had dreams about him and always woke up saying his name. When she had first seen him her breath had caught in her throat. He would tease her so she kept her feelings to herself. But when she heard he was trapped in a panic room with a decomposing body she really began to worry.

She had sat in the break room debating weather or not to call him. She decided to call just to see how he was doing. She dialed his number and after a few rings he answered. She felt her stomach twist into knots when he answered. She loved his accent

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," she told him and he chuckled.

"How well could I be doing?" he asked her. Lindsay thought about it.

"I guess not to well," she said and she knew he was nodding his head.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry," he told her and she almost giggled.

"Maybe I do have to worry," she replied. He laughed and she did too. The door opened and Lindsay looked behind her. Mac was standing in the doorway looking at her with his plain expression. "I got to go Danny," she told him. They said their good-byes and Lindsay hung up the phone. She stood up and followed Mac out of the break room.  
---  
Lindsay had gone home and sat on her bed in silence. She knew that Danny was okay but she needed to see for herself. The phone rang and she hurried to get it.

"Hey," Danny's sexy voice greeted her.

"Hey," she replied.

"I was thinking of coming over in about ten minutes," he told her. She smiled.

"Sounds good," she said. They said good-bye and Lindsay got off the bed. She went to her dresser and found what she was looking for. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Damn she looked good. The doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw Danny looking as sexy as ever. She opened the door and looked up at him. He looked at her and grinned.

"You look, stunning," she smiled at the complement. She had put on a black satin nightgown with a vee neck. It was short so it just barely covered her legs. Danny was looking at her hungrily. She let him inside then took off his shirt and his pants.

"Mm, so do you," Lindsay said running her hands up his chest. Danny pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Many kisses start as a soft kiss and become more desperate the longer it is held this was definitely one of those kisses. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him as close as she could. He groaned and pulled away.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked her almost like he was begging for more. She smiled at him and stopped when he didn't return it. Her expression changed and she was sure that she looked like she was going to cry.

"No I didn't mean it like that. Lindsay," he sighed her name and pulled her into his arms.

"We shouldn't do this," she said her voice shaky. He looked at her with a quizzical look. She looked at him and felt tears leaking from her eyes. He hugged her and she kept crying. "I can't take anymore of this, anymore heartbreaks," she choked out.

"I want to be with you," he told her and she stopped crying. She looked up into his blue eyes and felt a wave of relief wash over her. He walked over to the sofa and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down next to him and he pulled her into his lap. He kissed the back of her neck then trailed kisses down her spine. He put an arm under her knees and lifted her up he then took her to her bedroom. Danny dropped her onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her. He laughed but didn't protest.

"Ever had a hickey?" Danny asked her. She shook her head. "You want one?" he asked her. She laughed but nodded her head. Danny kissed her neck then started sucking on it. Lindsay tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head down hard. When he came up there was a small red spot where his lips had been.

"My turn," she said. He rolled onto his back and she lay on top of him. Lindsay's phone went off and she sighed. She got up and answered it.

"Yeah," she said impatiently.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to come in A.S.A.P.," Mac told her. She sighed with frustration but said she'd be there in half an hour then she hung up the phone. 

She walked back into the bedroom and found Danny sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and willed him to look up at her. He did and she saw that he looked extremely disappointed.

"We'll finish this later," she told him and he smiled. "I still owe you," he looked at her confused. She put her lips on his neck and Danny almost laughed.  
---  
They both left together, Danny said that he might as well go in and help out. Lindsay had managed to hide her newest hickey but Danny hadn't, probably so he could show it off. When they walked into the building Mac was waiting for them, he looked at Danny's neck and chuckled. Danny grinned and Lindsay elbowed him when Mac wasn't watching.

"I need you both to run some evidence for me. It's for a rape case," Mac told them and they nodded. They followed him into the trace lab. Mac motioned to a couple of paper bags. He left the lab and they started to process. 

Every once in a while Lindsay would catch Danny's eye and smile at him. Danny brushed past her a few times, the second time he did he grabbed her butt. She squealed and turned around to face him. He kissed her and went back to processing the sheets. Lindsay had just lifted a hair off of the victim's shirt when Danny walked behind her and grabbed her butt again. She jumped but didn't turn around. The lab door opened and they looked up to see Mac standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"Danny get your hand off her ass," he ordered. Danny quickly obeyed and Mac left them alone.

Lindsay started laughing and Danny glared at her.

"It's your fault," he told her. She laughed and Danny (still pouting) continued his work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She thought about the dream she had just had and tried to convince her that it had actually happened. She touched her neck and found no marks. She curled up into a protective ball and started crying so hard that her bed shook. It had been so wonderful in her dream she didn't want it to be just a dream. But her and Danny were just friends that was all, all that it would ever be. She got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and when she got out she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to answer the door. 

She looked through the peephole and saw Danny standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Open the door Montana," he said. She scowled and opened the door. He looked at her standing in front of him and his jaw dropped. She laughed and looked down. Danny was obviously excited as she could tell looking at the bulge in his jeans. He blushed and tried adjusting his pants so it wasn't obvious.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He held her for a moment before he tipped her head up to look into her eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her. Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. He lifted her up and pushed her against the door. Lindsay wrapped her legs around his waist and shuddered as their bodies came in total contact. He kissed her like he had in her dream, only better because that was just a dream this was real. Somehow they stumbled into her bedroom trailing clothes as they went.

Moments later Danny collapsed on top of Lindsay. He rolled over and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Danny whispered in her ear. She moved closer to him and rested he head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep in each others warm embrace.  
---  
Lindsay was woken up that morning to a loud knock. She stumbled out of bed and pulled on Danny's shirt she buttoned it up and then opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Flack. He looked at Lindsay with his mouth slightly open. Her hair was a mess and she had a bite mark on her shoulder. Flack had seen that shirt before but on who?

"You were late for work and Mac sent me looking for you," Flack told her looking at his feet. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her self.

Danny woke up and found that he was alone. He got up and pulled on his boxers then walked out into the living room in search of Lindsay.

"Come back to bed Lindsay," Danny said before he noticed Flack standing in the doorway. Danny looked at the clock and cursed, they were late for work.

"I'll umm, I'll leave you two alone," Flack said and he turned around and left. Lindsay closed the door and went to take a shower.

"Where you going?" Danny asked her.

"Shower," she told him.

"Can I join you?" She nodded and he followed her into the bathroom.  
---  
They had shown up for work together but had gone their separate ways. Lindsay managed to keep her own mind from wandering all day and focus on her work. She didn't see Danny all day until she was in the locker room putting her coat on when she saw Danny. He walked into the locker room and opened his locker. She looked at him and he smiled at her. 

"How about I come over in about an hour," Lindsay whispered in his ear. He nodded and she kissed his neck then left the locker room.  
---  
Danny was sitting in his living room waiting for Lindsay to show up. When he had gotten home he had changed into something more comfortable and ordered a pizza. She should be over any minute now and he was growing more and more impatient. A soft knock on his door brought him back to reality. He stood up and opened the door. Lindsay was waiting for him wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Danny kissed her then pulled her inside.

They sat down on the couch and Danny pulled Lindsay into his arms. After a few moments the pizza came and Danny got up and paid for it, then out it down on the coffee table.

"Danny I was wondering," Lindsay said looking at him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Why did you come over that night? After you got out of the panic room," Lindsay finished saying. Danny looked at the ground and frowned slightly.

"I wanted to see you, and I couldn't stop thinking about when you called me that morning," he told her and kissed the back of her hand. They turned the TV on and watched the Simpsons.

Lindsay watched as Homer got drunk and danced on the street for money. Beside her Danny was laughing but Lindsay wasn't focusing on the TV. He was so sweet, she loved being with him.

She smiled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up that night to a weird tapping. He slipped out of bed and walked into his living room. The noise stopped and Danny went back into the bedroom only to find that Lindsay was no longer in bed. He walked over to the bathroom and noticed that the door was open and the light was on. He pushed it open and looked inside. He gasped and tried to run but his feet wouldn't move.

Lindsay was lying on the floor holding her stomach groaning. Danny knelt down beside her and moved her hand. What he saw was a shard of glass poking out. He gently pulled it out then grabbed a washcloth and pressed it down.

"Lindsay, Lindsay!" he said getting her attention. "I need you to hold this here." She nodded and he dashed out of the room grabbed his phone and ran back to Lindsay.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"I need an ambulance," he said then he gave his address and hung up the phone. He looked around and saw that his bathroom window was open and the screen had been popped out. The glass was broken and jagged, explaining where the glass that stabbed Lindsay had come from.

Danny picked up his phone and called Mac. "I need you and to come over, bring your kit," he told him his voice low and scared. Finally the paramedics came in and rolled Lindsay out. Danny told Mac what had happened and then went with Lindsay to the hospital.  
---  
Danny sat in the waiting room. Lindsay had been in surgery for a while now; he had stopped looking at the clock. Mac had called and told him that he was done at the scene and he was sending Flack and Stella over. Someone walked into the deserted room and Danny looked up at them, it was Stella and Flack. Stella rushed over and hugged him Flack just looked around awkwardly.

"What happened?" Stella asked. Danny looked at his feet then sat back down. He finally told them everything, from the taping noise and the glass. They sat in silence none of them brave enough to break it. The door swung open and a thin blonde woman in scrubs stepped through.

"She's out of surgery, you can go see her if you like," the three of them nodded and walked the distance to her room. Once they got in the room Danny rushed in and sat down next to her. She was still asleep. He took her hand and kissed it gently then he kissed her forehead.

Stella and Flack walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. The three co-workers were all looking at Lindsay as she slept with a tiny smile.

"Well we'll go back to your apartment and leave you two alone," Stella said. Danny looked up at them and nodded then looked back at Lindsay. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
---  
When Danny woke up Lindsay was awake and running her fingers through his hair. He sat up and smiled at her she returned it warmly.

"You never get tired of that, do you?" he asked her implying playing with his hair. She laughed and shook her head. He kissed her and then rubbed noses with her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She shrugged and entwined her fingers with his.

"I saw who attacked me," Lindsay told him. Danny's eyes widened and he fought to find the perfect words. 

"Do you know who it was?" Danny asked her. She nodded and looked down at their hands. He didn't push for her tell him, he knew she would in her own time.

"You remember the case me and Stella worked with the man that claimed to have shot a woman but it was actually his wife?" she asked him. Danny thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah the one with the leaches," he said. She nodded.

"I was looking for you when I heard the window break, I foolishly ran towards it. He said he had followed me here and had waited. Then he broke the window and used the piece to…" her voice trailed off but he knew what she meant. Tears stared to flow down her cheeks and he pulled her into his arms. He slid up into the bed next to her and she rested her head on his chest. He played with her hair as she drifted off to sleep.  
---  
When Lindsay woke up Danny was still holding her and he was talking to someone. She opened her eyes and saw Mac standing looking over both of them.

"Yeah we got him, but we're going to need Lindsay to ID him and give us a statement," Mac said. When he saw that she was awake he smiled warmly and she returned it with a sleepy smile. "I'm going to give you the next week off and Danny too, so that he can take care of you," Mac told her. She nodded and he left the room.

"So now you get to wait on me hand and foot," Lindsay said and he grinned then kissed her. The blonde nurse came into the room and this time she didn't smile. Danny was afraid of what she had to say.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, you've lost you're baby," she told them. Danny was confused then angry. "You didn't know?" she asked them. They both shook their heads and she left them alone.

"Linds," Danny said hugging her. She cried softly into his shoulder and he rocked her stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry," he told her kissing the top of her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault," she told him. He grinned and she slapped him. "Not that part, losing the baby." 

Hawkes walked in and shot them a quizzical look. Danny looked at Lindsay and she nodded. Danny told Hawkes about the baby and his puzzled look disappeared.

"I just need to take some photos of your wound," he told Lindsay. Lindsay nodded and Danny helped her fix the gown so that he could get a better shot of it. Hawkes took the photo and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny opened the door and led Lindsay inside. She smiled gratefully when he helped her lay back on the couch. Danny closed the door and sat down next to her putting her head in his lap.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her. She smiled and kissed his hand. He took that as a 'much better' and continued stroking her hair.

"Danny, what would you have done if I hadn't of Lost the baby?" she asked him. He looked down at her his face screwed up in concentration.

"I think that at first I would have been freaked out, but in time I would be really happy about it," Danny told her and Lindsay smiled. Danny kissed Lindsay and after a moment he released her both of them short on air.

"Let's not think about it," Lindsay suggested and Danny nodded picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.  
---  
Lindsay was woken up by her phone ringing. She sat up and reached for it blindly.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Stella's voice apologized.

"S'okay."

"Mac just wanted me to call and inform you that the husband confessed so you don't need to come in."

"That's great."

"Well I'll see you later." They said good bye and hung up the phone. Beside her Danny opened his eyes and looked up her.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing up this early?" Danny asked kissing her bare shoulder.

"Stella called, the husband confessed so I don't need to go in," Lindsay told him. He nodded then fell back asleep. Lindsay laughed and snuggled into him before falling asleep.  
---  
When Lindsay woke up Danny wasn't in bed. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she got inside she found Danny perched on the edge of the bathtub testing the temperature of water inside it.

"Aren't you just so sweet?" she said walking over and kissing him. Danny took her hand and helped her into the steaming tub.

Danny washed her hair and rubbed her shoulders. She leaned back into his and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead then helped her out of the bathtub. 


	5. Chapter 5

/N: Sorry for the wait, life has finally caught up with me.  
---  
Later that night Danny and Lindsay lay on the couch spooned together. Danny was playing with Lindsay's hair and she was sleeping in his arms. 

"I'm scared Linds, I wish you hadn't of lost the baby. Then I would have someone to look up to me and to take care of," Danny confessed. Lindsay smiled to herself and Danny closed his eyes and soon both of them were asleep.  
---  
Lindsay woke up that morning with a searing pain in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Danny walked in and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and handed her a glass of water and her painkillers. She took the painkillers and drained half of the glass in one gulp.

"I feel awful Danny," she mumbled standing up and looking at her self in the mirror. Danny stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"You feel great to me," he joked with her. Lindsay laughed then winced in pain. Danny kissed her neck and she put her hands on his hips and closed the small gap between them. Lindsay sighed with comfort and turned around to face him. She laughed at him, his hair was sticking up like crazy and he was only wearing black boxers and white tank top.

"What am I going to do to you?" she asked him and he kissed her cheek before running the water for Lindsay. She slipped into the tub and he sat down on the edge of it.

"Come join me," she said her voice only slightly pleading. He nodded and took off his clothes and slipped in the hot water behind her.

"I never knew taking a bath could be so much fun," Danny mumbled into her neck. She just laughed and closed her eyes.  
---  
The next week went by way to fast for Lindsay's liking. Before she knew it her and Danny were both walking into the lab together looking for Mac. But as usual he was no where to be found. Danny sighed slightly frustrated Lindsay looked up at him.

"Angry Messer?" she asked him. He looked at her then quickly away.

"Danny, Lindsay my office," from his office which he hadn't been in two minutes ago. Danny sighed and they made their way to his office. "There's a forensics convention in Chicago this weekend. I'm sending you two to it. You leave tomorrow morning and you'll be driving." Mac then waved them out of his office and went back to work.

"So we're going on a road trip, I don't know if I can take being with you for so long," Danny teased her. She glared at him and he laughed.

"Don't start with me Messer," Lindsay said slightly frustrated.

"Oh, someone's grumpy I think she needs her morning coffee," Danny said and she hit him in the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and looked at her shocked.

"Ow, calm down Montana I was just joking with you," he said rubbing his now sore arm. She looked up at him with the weirdest expression on her face. "Hey is something bothering you? You can always tell me," Danny asked her tilting her head up and forcing her to look into his electric blue eyes.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the locker room then she put her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. "Danny, I can't stop thinking that I had a life growing inside me and I lost it," she whispered into his chest. He frowned and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Linds, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything about it," he said soothingly. She nodded but he knew she didn't believe him. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. She stepped back and looked into his eyes again. Danny bent his head down so that he was at the right height to kiss her and that was exactly what he did.

She broke the kiss and he held her tightly to his body. "Linds, it wasn't your fault honey, don't do this to yourself," Danny whispered to her and she nodded and left the locker room leaving Danny to stare after her with a heavy feeling in his heart.  
---  
Lindsay sat on her bed staring at an empty suitcase. She willed herself to stand up and start packing but she couldn't do it. She fell backwards and closed her eyes. Lindsay ran her hand over her stomach and felt where she had been stabbed. Flashes of that night flooded her mind and she curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.  
---  
Lindsay woke up to someone saying her name and running their fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Danny smiling at her. She tried to return it but was in no mood to smile.

"Oh Lindsay," Danny whispered and he lay down next to her and pulled her petit form against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. After a few moments she stood up and finished packing her clothes and then threw it on the floor and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

She heard Danny get up and prayed that he didn't leave her alone. The bathroom door opened and he stepped inside. He leaned against the back of the door and rubbed his head with his hands.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Danny asked her. She peeked out around the shower curtain and nodded. "Please don't beat yourself up over this." Danny asked her drawing closer to her and slowly taking off his clothes. He stepped in the shower and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Okay," she told him and he hugged her letting the hot water run over their bodies 


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay's alarm clock went off and she rolled over and hit the off button. Next to her Danny moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. She smiled and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom she threw her shoe at Danny who sat up and glared at her.

"Good morning to you too Montana," Danny said getting out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and shirt then made his way to the bathroom. When he came out Lindsay was in the kitchen making coffee. Danny walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

"What do you say we go now," Danny mumbled into her hair. Lindsay nodded and turned around in his arms so she was facing him. Lindsay slid out of Danny's arms and grabbed her suitcase then they went downstairs and climbed into Danny's car.

Danny opened the trunk to put her suitcase in the back and Lindsay laughed at him. He turned to face her and frowned. In the back was a suitcase bigger than hers. He threw hers on top of his and closed the trunk.

"What's so funny Monroe?" Danny asked her as they got in the car. She just shook her head and rested closed her eyes. Danny sighed and started the car.  
---  
Danny's phone rang and Lindsay woke up and looked around her. They weren't in New York anymore, how long had she been asleep? She shook off the question and moved so she was facing Danny.

"Good morning Mac," Danny said brightly into his phone. Danny laughed at whatever Mac had said and glanced over at Lindsay.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake, sure," Danny passed the phone to Lindsay who took it from him.

"How are you feeling Lindsay?" Mac asked her concern in his voice.

"I've been better but not too bad," Lindsay told him as Danny took her hand in his.

"Hawkes wants to talk to you," Mac told him and the phone was passed over to the CSI.

"What's up Doc?" Lindsay asked him and he chuckled.

"Make sure to keep the cut clean and change the bandage every few hours," Hawkes told her.

"I'll do that, or make Danny do it," Lindsay said and Danny raised his eyebrow at her.

"How are you and Danny doing?" This confused Lindsay so se paused a moment. "After losing the baby." Now it made more sense.

"We're holding up," she told him.

"Good, well I'll talk to you later," Hawkes clicked off and Lindsay gave Danny back his phone. They passed a sign for a diner up ahead and Danny turned off the nearest exit.

The two CSI's climbed out of the car and stretched their stiff limbs. They headed into the diner and took a seat in a booth near the back. Danny slid his arm around Lindsay's waist and smiled at the waitress who stopped at their table.

"What can I do ya for?" she asked them. They had been in the car to long to care much.

"Two burgers and fries," Danny told her. The waitress nodded and poured them some coffee from the pot she was holding. When she walked away Danny turned to face Lindsay.

"We should probably change your bandage," he told her. She nodded and went out to the car to get what she needed. Danny watched her walk away with such grace and beauty. It amazed him that she wasn't already taken. Well she was but by him. Girls tend to like him only because he's a cop and good looking but she saw past that and into the beauty of his soul.

Lindsay came back in the diner and went back into the bathroom. The waitress returned with their food and winked at him when she walked away. Danny Shook his head and started to eat.

By the time Lindsay got back he had already eaten half of his food. Lindsay chuckled and sat down next to him.

"The way to a mans heart is through his stomach," she said and he glared at her as he took a sip of coffee. When they finished their food they paid for it and got back in the car. Lindsay closed her eyes and soon was asleep as Danny drove on.  
---  
When Lindsay woke up the sky was a dark shade of grey. The clouds were dark and it looked like a storm was ahead. Danny smiled at Lindsay who sat up and sipped some water out of her water bottle. After a few moments it began to snow.

The snow fell to earth and stuck to the ground and soon they could see nothing but white. Danny searched for somewhere they could pullover to put on chains but there was no place close by. After twenty minutes they came across a bright sign for a motel. They pulled in and Danny got out of the car.

"I'll be right back Montana," he promised her. As Danny promised he was inside got a room and back in the car in less than two minutes. "See," he told her and they pulled up in front of a room with a number 7 on the door and got out taking their stuff in with them.

Lindsay flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Danny laughed as he sat down next to her. He looked over at her and saw she was already asleep. He stood up and took off her shoes and moved her under the blankets then soon he slipped in next to her and fell asleep holding her.

TBC

A/N: So thats a short chapter but I've been having a hard time in School and haven't had much time to write. The next one will be longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Lindsay woke up that morning she could hear wind whistling outside of the door and through the gap in the shades she could see nothing but white. Snow swirled past the window and landed on the ground adding to the already ankle deep snow. Lindsay sat up and went to the bathroom splashing some water on her face. She could hear the bed creak as Danny got up and sat down on the foot of the bed.

When Lindsay opened the door and smiled at Danny. She had her hand on her stomach and a slight frown crossed her lips. Danny frowned and knew that she kept thinking about the baby. He got up and walked over to her sliding hid arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Linds, you need to stop thinking about if," Danny mumbled into her hair. Lindsay looked at him confused. Then she realized that she had her hand on her stomach again. She nodded and stepped out of his arms moving to the window. She peeked through the blinds and sighed.

"There is at least two feet of snow out there, we're not going anywhere soon," Lindsay told him and he smiled slightly before moving next to her. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So it's just you and me…" Danny said but before he could finish his cell rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Mac… stuck somewhere between New York and Illinois," Danny told his boss.  
Danny chuckled and handed the phone over to Lindsay who took it.

"Hey…yeah…I'm fine," Lindsay said as Danny pulled on a clean shirt. There was a knock on the door and Danny looked at Lindsay puzzled then he went and opened it. Danny said a few things to the man then closed the door and looked back at Lindsay.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Lindsay told her boss, after he told them to stay put. She hung up the phone and snuggled into Danny's arms. He kissed the top of her head and sat back on the bed pulling Lindsay into his lap.

"That was the manager, he said that just about all of the roads are closed and to just hang tight for the next few days," Danny told Lindsay she nodded and kissed his neck.

"Let's go for a walk, find a store or some place with food," Lindsay suggested. Danny nodded and the put on their jackets, boots, gloves and scarves and left the room. The manager told them that the roads were closed and closest store was just down the street. They took off and walked in silence for a moment before Danny stopped. Lindsay looked back at Danny. He was grinning and had a huge handful of snow in his hand.

"Don't you even…" but Danny through it at her before she could finish. Lindsay scooped up a handful of snow and through it back at Danny. They ran around throwing snowballs at each other for twenty minutes then they fell onto the snow laughing.

"Let's keep going," Danny said and they got up off of the ground and went into the small store. They pulled a few things off of the shelves and then went to pay for them.  
---  
Back in the room the sipped bottles of water and ate ham sandwiches. Danny smiled at Lindsay across the table from him and took her hand and led her to the bed. He grinned at her and she returned it falling backwards. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him on top of her. The kisses were passionate and long. They cling onto each other kissing every inch of skin they could get to. Lindsay wrapped her legs around Danny's waist and pulled him as close as she could.

Danny moaned deep in his throat and everything after that was a blur. They gave into each other and never looked back.  
---  
Two weeks later-

Lindsay put a hand on her stomach without really thinking about it. She wasn't very far along in her pregnancy and she was the only that knew about it. The door to the locker room opened and Lindsay looked up to see Danny smiling at her.

"Hey Linds, where have you been? Mac's looking all over for you. He said something about celebrating the closing of the case," Danny told her. Lindsay nodded and followed Danny out of the locker room and into Mac's office.

When they entered the office Stella, Hawkes and Flack were already in the office holding glasses of champagne. Mac was holding a glass and when he saw Danny and Lindsay coming he poured them each a glass. Lindsay took it and pretended to sip it when everyone else did. Hawkes raised his eyebrow at her and she looked quickly at her feet. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in Danny's ear.

"I need to talk to you," she told him leading him out into the hall. No one noticed them leave and they stood outside the door.

"What's up Montana?" Danny asked her putting his hands on her side when he saw her worried look. Lindsay took a deep breath and looked around before settling her gaze on Danny.

"I'm pregnant," she told him and she closed her eyes, afraid of what he might do. After a moment she opened them and Danny took her in his arms and kissed her. After he let her go she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Linds, I know we haven't been together long, but I know this is right. Marry me," Danny said tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes. Lindsay smiled and nodded. Danny reached into his pocket and slipped the ring on her finger. Lindsay looked at the ring and then wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him again.

Danny led her into Mac's office by her hand and smiled at everyone who had just witnessed the kiss. Mac looked from Danny to Lindsay then to their entwined hands.

"You guys have something you want to share?" Stella asked them noticing the ring on Lindsay's hand.

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay told them and Danny moved his arm to her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"And we're getting married," Danny informed them. It was a wave of congratulations and hugs that followed. Danny smiled at Lindsay and she returned it.

"Well Danny, I always thought that you would be the last one to get married, guess I was wrong," Flack told him patting him on the back. Everyone laughed and Lindsay punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, just kidding, Danny control your woman," Flack said and Danny rolled his eyes as Lindsay punched him again. 


End file.
